15 Ways to Not Say 'I Love You'
by LVB
Summary: An almost love story until it is.  Teddy/Victoire. For the Halls of Hogwarts Challenge.
1. Not Quite A Love Letter

**15 Ways to Not Say 'I Love You' (And One Way to Tell For Sure)**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Scholastic, WB, etc. I am making no profit for this. All rights reserved.

**Summary:** An _almost_ love story until it is. Teddy/Victoire.

**A/N:** This was written in response to the Halls of Hogwarts Challenge over at the HPFC Forum. There are 15 prompts; one chapter for each and maybe a bonus chapter at the end. The prompts are in **bold**. I'm intending for these chapters to be relatively short and sweet.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Not Quite a Love Letter<strong>

Teddy sighed and leant back into his four-poster bed. The first two weeks of school had passed without incident and for that, he was very grateful. The first night had been nerve-wracking, to say the least, with all eyes on him as he sat underneath an ancient babbling hat. Harry had finally told him, before sending him off on his way with Gran, that his mum had been in Hufflepuff but his dad had been a Gryffindor. He had been anxious waiting to see just where it would stick him.

Apparently, red and gold had been his colours all along.

His two roommates, Mikey Derflex and Christopher Clearwater were downstairs in the common room, undoubtedly doing their Transfiguration homework. Looking around for one final confirmation of his solitude, Teddy let his hair turn his favourite shade of turquoise. He and Gran had agreed that at Hogwarts, it was probably best to keep his special and unique abilities to himself, for now. His Gran had recalled the way she had had the same conversation with his mother, so many years before. Teddy was happy to run onto the train and escape his Gran's tears for a mother he loved and he missed but never really remembered. He leant over and stuck his hand under his bed, pulling out a small, wooden box. It had been a gift from his Aunt Ginny. He opened it as delicately as an eleven-year old boy could, and removed a photograph, a quill and some leftover parchment. He held the photo close to his nose, taking in the smiling faces of his parents. He kissed the photo and quickly shoved it back into the box, tossing it aside for now.

It had already been two weeks, and as quickly as they had flown for Teddy, he was positive Victoire was probably distraught over the lack of correspondence. He smiled as he thought of his best friend, undoubtedly following Aunt Fleur around their house, begging to go to Hogwarts. He had _meant_ to write to her sooner. It wasn't as if he didn't miss her. He did. She was his best friend, but she was also a girl. He remembered his godfather's words to him, the night before he left for Hogwarts. _"Make sure you don't forget to write, especially to Victoire. Girls are funny creatures, Teddy. They want loads of attention but remember, they'll never ask for it."_

Sighing, he put his quill to parchment and began to write.

_Vic,_

_Hello! I'm sorry I haven't written. I've been very busy here! I'm sure you've heard but I've been sorted into Gryffindor, just like my dad! I've made loads of friends, even one in Slytherin. McGonagall keeps looking at me funny, like she's expecting me to sprout another head or start howling at the moon. Uncle Neville, or Professor Longbottom rather, is the Head of Gryffindor House. _

_Some of the professors are absolutely mad! The History of Magic teacher, Professor Binns is a ghost. A real ghost, Vic! Charming bloke, he is. I can honestly say that __**Professor Binns is absolutely the BEST teacher I have ever had the pleasure of knowing...**_

_Anyway, Gran told me I can't tell anyone about, well, you know, so it looks like you and I still share a really big secret! _

_One more year, Vic! _

(I miss you.)

_From Teddy_

...

Victoire squealed as the morning post was unceremoniously dumped onto the kitchen table. She barely noticed her mother's scowl or her father's smirk as she reached across the table, past the toast and sausages to snatch the letter from the top of the pile.

"It's from Teddy!"


	2. Not Quite An Introduction

**A/N: **Apologies for anyone getting spammed by my consistent author alerts. Also, I have borrowed some dialogue, if you will, from Sims 3 Medieval. All rights reserved, just thought it fit :) Onwards!

**Chapter Two: Not Quite an Introduction**

"I can't believe you were sorted into Gryffindor!" said Teddy as he tagged along with the first years. "I seriously thought the hat was going to put you with the Hufflepuffs!"

Victoire glared at him. "Daddy was in Gryffindor!" she replied defiantly. "And besides,_ your_ mother was a Hufflepuff."

Teddy shrugged. "Yellow isn't really your colour. It might clash with that _bouffant_ you call hair!"

Victoire self-consciously touched her hair. "_Maman_ did it for me before I went on the train. Besides, look at _your_ hair Teddy Lupin!"

Teddy grinned in response. He had missed Victoire—more specifically, he had missed annoying Victoire. It would certainly be easier now that they were in the same House. Teddy ran a hand through his dull brown hair. His dad might have been an exciting werewolf but giving him this boring hair colour was not his kindest gift. He longed to shift and change and now that Victoire was here, he would be able to, at least for the smallest time.

Finally, the group came to a standstill and the sixth year prefect gathered the group around the portrait. "What is that?" Victoire whispered as she stared at the moving portraits around them.

"Listen up first years!" commanded the prefect whose eyes had settled on Teddy and Victoire at the back. "This is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room and your dorms. Please remember that the stairs are always shifting so try not to get lost. The password is '_Abyssinian shrivelfig'_." Teddy rolled his eyes at Professor Longbottom's attempt at a password. "Typical," he muttered under his breath.

The door didn't swing open.

"What's going on?" asked Victoire, looking at an empty portrait.

"The **Fat Lady** isn't there," Teddy replied, looking around. The prefect, Lionel Lynchtoad, looked put out.

"_Abyssinian Shrivelfig_!" he commanded, looking around at the surrounding portraits. "Well, where is she?"

Sir Cadogan shrugged. "Nothing is amiss, gentle Knights! Our dear lady is otherwise...occupied."

"Oi, let us in!" Teddy shouted.

"What scoundrel is in our midst?"

"Teddy Lupin, Sir Cadogan."

"You milky-eyed knave! Half-witted cur!"

"Open the bloody door!" a fourth year yelled.

"I already have detention with Professor Flitwick, hurry up!" added a third year.

"Open the door or I'll convince Professor Snape to come out of the Headmistress's office to challenge you to a real duel!" yelled Teddy.

"Well played, Sir Lupin. Onwards ye go!"

The portrait door swung open and led by Lynchtoad, the group of Gryffindors entered the common room. Victoire beamed at Teddy.

"That was smart Teddy, well, considering..."

"Considering what?"

"Considering you came to Hogwarts with only half a brain!"

Instead of replying, Teddy pulled on Victoire's hair, and revelled in her scandalised glare when several tendrils fell out of place. "Teddy!" she screeched.

"First year girls, your dormitory is that way," pointed another prefect. Victoire glared at Teddy.

"Breakfast is at seven," added Lynchtoad.

"Better be off to bed, Little Vicky," admonished Teddy. "Reckon you'll want to unpack your favourite stuffed toy from your trunk before any of the other girls see it."

Victoire's face hardened and Teddy laughed, knowing he was right. "I'll see you at breakfast! Make sure you don't eat too much before I get there. Wouldn't want you to end up looking like the Fat Lady, eh?"

"Sometimes I really hate you," she said, before spinning on her heels.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Vic!" Teddy called after her.


	3. Not Quite Enough Fun

**A/N:** I'm enjoying writing these thoroughly!

**Chapter Three: Not Quite Enough Fun**

"I'm still wondering why the hat put you in Gryffindor. With the amount of studying you do, you're most decidedly Ravenclaw," remarked Teddy as he dragged Victoire down the hill.

Victoire scrunched up her face. "I like to study. Besides, Aunt Hermione was in Gryffindor and she was the..."

"Brightest witch of her age, I know!"

Victoire sighed. "Really, Teddy, I have to get back. Professor Flitwick is going to get mad if I don't hand in my extra-credit assignment by lunch."

Teddy stopped in his tracks, letting Victoire crash into him. "Oi, what was that for?" Victoire began to dramatically rub her elbow.

Cheeky witch.

"What happened to you, Little Vicky? You used to be fun."

Victoire's expression suddenly turned horrified. "I'm still fun!" Teddy shook his head dramatically.

"No you aren't. When was the last time you ..." Teddy paused and looked around, "pulled a prank!"

Victoire's eyes widened. "Well, I haven't had...I've been. Ugh, Teddy!"

Teddy grinned. "See? I spent a whole year here without you, with only the **Giant Squid** for company. I missed you Vic, I had nobody to play pranks with!"

"Or on, for that matter," interjected Victoire, her eyes sparkling. Teddy nodded in agreement.

"Lucky for you I saw fit to owl Uncle George who sent a curious looking package this morning..."

Victoire squealed happily as Teddy took out a package from the folds of his Gryffindor robes. She snatched it out of his hands and began to shake it. Smiling cheekily, he snatched the package out of her hands and started to run.

"Teddy! Give that back to me!" Victoire screamed, breaking into a run.

"Reckon you'll have to catch me first!" Teddy replied, laughing as he sped up. Unfortunately, he had inherited his mother's lack of finesse and tripped, falling to the ground, after stumbling on a rock.

Victoire ran to his side. "Merlin! _Êtes-vous blesser_?"

Teddy had forgotten that Victoire often reverted to French when she panicked.

"English, Vic?"

"Oh! Are you hurt?" she asked, pulling out her wand. Teddy pushed her hand away in response.

"I'm fine Vic. Just a little cranky at Mum for cursing me into a nearly early grave."

"That's not a nice thing to say about your mother," Victoire scolded and extended her hand to help him. Teddy gratefully took it.

"So this is what you think fun is? Running away from your friends and tripping, nearly breaking your neck?"

Teddy remained quiet.

"Well the least you could do is work for it!"

Teddy's eyes shot up as Victoire hastily grabbed the package, blew him a kiss and heartily laughed as she took off in the same direction he was headed.

He looked around and saw the area was empty. He shook his head and suddenly, his brown hair became his favourite shade of turquoise.

"You'd better run, Little Vicky!" Teddy yelled as he took off in hot pursuit.


	4. Not Quite So Friendly

**Chapter Four: Not Quite So Friendly**

Teddy quietly got out of his bed, and tried not to interrupt his snoring roommates. He changed his hair back to brown before going down to the common room.

He smiled as he spied Victoire sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing up, Little Vicky?"

As he rounded the corner, to his surprise, Mikey was sitting on the floor in front of Victoire.

"Wotcher, Teddy!" Victoire greeted. Teddy tried not to show his surprise.

"Hi Teddy!" waved Mikey from his spot on the floor. "Couldn't sleep eh?"

"Something like that, yeah."

Victoire beamed at him as he sat on the opposite end of the couch.

"So, what are you talking about?" Teddy asked, looking from Victoire to Mikey.

"Mikey was telling me about where he used to live," Victoire said, a small blush creeping up on her face. Mikey grinned. Teddy scowled. "I knew he was American but I didn't realise he used to live in Salem! I'd love to go there!"

Mikey smiled. "Teddy, we were just getting up to have a snack."

As if on cue, a small house-elf appeared in the common room with a plate of sandwiches. "These are being for Miss Wheezy," she croaked, placing the sandwiches in Victoire's waiting hands.

"Thank you so much Mippy!"

Teddy fought a laugh as the house-elf nearly fell over in gratitude and popped away. Mikey took the first sandwich.

"Its **peanut butter jelly time**!" he sang and shoved the entire sandwich into his mouth.

Teddy had always liked Mikey; sure they were never the best of friends, but they had found common ground in hating Chris's snoring. He wasn't quite sure why, but tonight, Mikey was annoying him.

Victoire giggled and delicately bit into her own sandwich.

Yep, he was sure annoying him tonight.

"We call it jam," Teddy corrected, a sour look playing on his face.

"Jam, scones, sodding, ruddy, wotcher!" Mikey said, causing Victoire to erupt into very girly giggles. Teddy was sure he had never heard anything more ridiculous—and he spent a lot of his time at Uncle George's shop.

"Your accent is funny," Mikey said, wiping some jam on Victoire's leg.

Teddy glared at him, while Victoire shrieked.

"Mikey! You'd better run!" she threatened, and knocked the plate of sandwiches onto the floor as she stood. Teddy sighed as Mikey leapt over the table and Victoire began to chase him around the room.

Teddy was glad they were friends—it would be quite boring if his friends didn't get along with his best friend, wouldn't it? Something still bothered him about the whole situation.

With a flick of his wand, Teddy grabbed a sandwich and awkwardly waved to the pair who were now puffed and sitting on the couch. "Off to bed," Teddy said.

"Night, Teddy!" said Victoire, waving as she settled back into the couch, pulling out a book from underneath the pillow.

"I'll be up to bed soon," said Mikey, leaning forward and grabbing another sandwich.

Teddy trudged up the stairs and carefully snuck back into bed, grabbing his box from underneath the bed, before drawing his curtains. He pulled out the stack of photos that had accumulated and rifled through them until he found the one he was looking for. Teddy smiled as he watched he, Victoire and Dominique play with a young James before they all waved at the camera.

Teddy was glad Victoire had made friends. Teddy just hoped she remembered that they were friends _first_. Teddy shoved the box back under the bed and tucked the photo under his mattress and extinguished his light.


	5. Not Quite A Victory Speech

**A/N:** I hope everyone enjoyed their Easter.

**Chapter Five: Not Quite A Victory Speech**

Breakfast had already started when Teddy joined the Gryffindor table. He had barely slept and he had only just remembered to turn his hair back to Lupin-brown. It had been a Tonks-pink when he had woken up and he knew he must have been dreaming about her. He made his way over to the table, and pushed in next to Chris and Sarah and across from Victoire.

"Morning Teddy," Victoire greeted, never raising her eyes from the _Daily Prophet_.

"Looking a little bit green there, Teddykins," Chris said, flinging a piece of toast onto Teddy's plate. Teddy flipped him off and began to butter his toast, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. Sarah grabbed his broom from the table and started inspecting it.

"Oi, shove off," he snapped, snatching it from her. Finally, Victoire raised her head.

"Just checking for any spells or a jinx. Slytherins play dirty, Teddy," Sarah reasoned.

"Oh," Victoire sighed. "I completely forgot, Quidditch starts today!"

Chris and Sarah stared at her, mouths open. "Forgot? How could you just forget? It's all anyone's been talking about!" Chris demanded, through a mouthful of eggs.

"You're coming to watch, yeah?" Sarah asked.

Teddy turned to Victoire, desperately searching for an indication of her enthusiasm on her face.

"I was supposed to meet up with Mitchell Davies in the library..."

Chris scoffed. "He's a little Ravenclaw ponce, Vic. Besides, you can't miss our boy Teddy's grand debut,"

"Please," Teddy asked, a little bit of panic edging his voice. "Pleaaaaaaaase, Little Vicky?"

Victoire huffed under Teddy's pleading gaze. "Well, I suppose..."

"Brilliant!" said Chris, snatching his goblet of **pumpkin juice** and raising it. "To our boy, Teddy Lupin, soon to be the greatest beater ever to grace these halls of Hogwarts!"

Sarah, Teddy and Victoire raised their goblets too, bumping them with each other in the middle of the table.

"Here here, Teddy, make sure you kick some Slytherin arse," Sarah added, downing her pumpkin juice with as much ferocity as she could manage, nearly choking in the process. Chris smacked her in the back, grinning as Sarah coughed and spluttered.

Teddy and Victoire locked eyes and Teddy couldn't help but laugh as Victoire rolled her eyes in response to the obvious flirting between Teddy's friends.

"Idiots," she muttered as they both grabbed an extra piece of toast from the table.

"Break a leg, Teddy," Sarah advised and Chris provided a mock-salute.

Teddy took a deep breath and clutched his broom. "You'll be fine, Teddy. Knock 'em dead."

Teddy smiled, took one last drink of his own pumpkin juice and winked at Victoire.

"GRYFFINDOR!" he bellowed, mounting his broom and amongst the thunderous applause from his Housemates, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, soared out of the Great Hall.


	6. Not Quite A Scandal

"Mindy Flint!" Victoire screamed, causing the other members of the Gryffindor common room to wince from the sheer volume of her voice. "Have you gone mad?"

Teddy was starting to get embarrassed now. He usually had a high threshold for these sorts of things, he usually started them. But certainly not now.

"Calm down, Vic," Teddy tried to reason, lowering his voice in an attempt to lower hers.

It didn't work—it never did.

"Calm down!" she shrieked, causing Sarah to stick her fingers in her ears. If it hadn't been Teddy who was on the receiving end, he might've laughed. "You've been kissing a _Slytherin_!"

Chris and Mikey started to applaud, Sarah groaned and a couple of first years began to make loud retching noises.

"Was she all slippery?" Sarah called out, earning a nudge from Mikey. Victoire's eyes blazed.

"There's nothing wrong with Slytherins, Victoire."

He rarely used her full-name. It made her mad. Teddy usually reserved it for more extreme circumstances. Victoire seeing him kiss a girl for the first time certainly called for desperate measures.

"Has she jinxed you? Poisoned you? Are you under the **Imperius Curse**?" she demanded, her hands on her hips in a very girly fashion. He normally found it enchanting. Tonight, it just pissed him off.

"Come off it, Victoire. You're being a silly little girl," Teddy shouted.

"You're being an arse, Teddy Lupin. I can't believe you kissed that cow! Do you have any idea what she says about Muggle-borns when she thinks the Gryffindors aren't listening? She's positively putrid and I demand you stop seeing her!"

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes!"

"Well, Victoire, unfortunately, you don't get to boss me around anymore!"

Victoire looked positively furious. She went to open her mouth but was silenced by Teddy's glare.

"Don't deny it; you're always trying to boss me around! I haven't had a mum for fourteen years, Victoire Weasley, and I don't need you to start trying to be one! I'm free to kiss whomever I want, whether it's a third-year Slytherin, or a sixth year Hufflepuff!"

Teddy saw Victoire's face turn red and felt his own begin to heat up. Now, the entire common room were listening intently.

"You think you're _so_ smart now that you're a fourth year, Teddy . Well fine. Go and kiss Mindy Flint and the whole Slytherin common room, for all I care!"

"You're being a right stroppy cow tonight! I kissed Mindy Flint, _who cares_?"

"I care! You are bringing shame to the House of Godric Gryffindor!" Victoire spat, earning a few gasps from their audience.

"Piss off," Teddy swore at her. He saw a flash of hurt in her eyes and reminded himself that _she_ had started it. Teddy knew that Victoire really didn't have a problem with Slytherins. She was friends with a few of them, too. He wasn't sure what had her riled up so much—apart from being madly jealous that another girl was taking up his time.

"_Je vous déteste, pour toujours_, Teddy Lupin!"

Teddy knew enough French to know that he had finally gotten under her skin.

* * *

><p>*<em>Je vous déteste, pour toujours<em> - "I hate you forever."


	7. Not Quite An Apology

**Chapter Seven: Not Quite An Apology**

Teddy woke to the sound of hushed whispers. He opened his eyes to see blurry shapes surrounding him.

"Oi, he's waking up!"

"Teddy, all right mate?"

Teddy took a few moments to let his eyes adjust. He could barely make out the shapes next to him, but he knew the voices.

"Chris? Mikey?"

Teddy tried to get up but felt two gentle hands push him back into his bed. "You're in the hospital wing, dear boy," said Madam Pomfrey as Teddy tried to sit.

"Water?"

Mikey shoved a goblet of water into his hands and Teddy gratefully took a sip.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Chris asked.

Teddy shook his head in response.

"Some dirty Slytherin bas...err, _moron_, knocked you off your broom during Quidditch."

Suddenly, it all came back to Teddy. He had raised his bat, ready to spike the bludger away from their Chaser, when the Slytherin seeker had flown into him. He groaned from embarrassment.

He looked around. "Are you two the only gits who came to see if I was alright?"

Chris and Mikey exchanged a look. "Err, well, Victoire was here..."

Teddy's ears perked up. "Vic was here? Where is she?"

"Err..."

"Your young friend got herself into a spot of trouble, I'm afraid," Madam Pomfrey supplied.

"Trouble? She alright? Where is she now?"

Mikey snorted and Chris laughed, happy to be retelling the story. "Victoire was a bit, um, upset at your condition. Took herself right up to the Slytherin, hit him with a Jelly-Leg Jinx and punched the git in the face."

Teddy couldn't help smile and feel his chest swell with pride. Even after their stupid fight about Slytherins, Victoire was still his most fierce champion.

"She's with her mum and dad in McGonagall's office," Mikey added. Teddy groaned.

"Alright boys, run on back to the common room now. Teddy still needs his rest," Madam Pomfrey said, handing Teddy a red potion.

"Feel better, Teddy," Mikey said sincerely and Teddy fought the urge to roll his eyes as Chris flipped him off, wearing a smile.

Teddy drank the potion and within moments, he was back asleep.

...

It was dark when Teddy woke for the second time that day. Instead of seeing blurry shapes, he could feel a small, delicate hand clutching his own.

"Mikey? You been moisturizing, mate?"

"You're an arse," came Victoire's reply.

Teddy coughed in response and sat back up. Victoire lit the room up with her wand.

"Heard you went all Gryffindor on Robbie Nott."

Victoire's face flushed red. "The miserable toe-rag pushed you off your broom Teddy! What was I supposed to do?"

Teddy laughed. "Dunno, Little Vicky. You should have tried Aunt Ginny's Bat-Bogey on him!"

"Look, Teddy..."

Teddy squeezed her hand. "Don't worry about it, Vic."

Victoire sighed in relief. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"What did McGonagall say?"

"Two months detention with Professor Longbottom. Mum went mental but I think Dad was secretly proud of his little Gryffindor."

Teddy fought back the urge to confess that he felt the same way. He had missed her for all those weeks they hadn't spoken.

"Is there anything you need while I'm here?"

Teddy took the opportunity to really look at Victoire. He'd noticed her before but never this way. It struck him at full force at that moment, watching her illuminated by wand-light. He took a deep breath. He had always admired her long, blonde hair, but it looked so soft and stunning in the moonlight. For the first time, Teddy felt powerful and powerless at the same time. It was a simple question with not so simple solutions-she was only a third year and she was _Victoire_.

Teddy took a deep breath and summoned a smile to his face and banned the thoughts of snogging Victoire out of his mind.

"Reckon you could **make me a sandwich**?"

Victoire smiled and gave his hand a final squeeze.


	8. Not Quite Appropriate

**A/N:** This chapter has some er, _suggestive_ themes in it. Nothing to worry too much about, let's get the show on the road!

**Chapter Eight: Not Quite Appropriate**

Teddy felt as embarrassed as Professor Longbottom looked. Normally Teddy would have taken the opportunity to rag on his beloved Professor for his red face and ears, but today, he found he had neither the urge nor the will.

As was tradition, the responsibility of the Sexual Health Talk (of Embarrassment) fell to the Heads of House and it seemed Professor Longbottom hadn't conquered his own embarrassment on the matter. The Talk had been delivered to the fifth year Gryffindors and Teddy was thanking Merlin himself that it was now officially over. They were a small group of fifth years, only three boys and five girls. Teddy had sat between Mikey and Sarah and had surprisingly only heard giggles and snorts from the girls and the occasional gasp or groan from the boys.

Overall, it was an experience Teddy wished never to repeat again.

The Gryffindors finally entered the common room and Teddy fought back a grin as Victoire and her friend, Farrah waved him over from their spot in front of the fireplace. He sat down and grabbed the pumpkin juice out of Victoire's extended hand.

"Thanks," he said, taking a large, needed drink out of it.

Farrah and Victoire looked at him expectantly. He stared at them, a confused look on his face.

"Alright there, Farrah?" he asked, Victoire's friend looking like she was about to spontaneously _Incendio_.

"Well? How was it then?" Farrah asked as Victoire grinned, as a slight blush appeared on Victoire's cheeks.

Teddy was confused. "How was what?"

Farrah leant in closer. "You know, the _talk_."

Teddy inwardly cringed as Victoire's eyebrows shot up in anticipation of whatever gossip Teddy was supposedly going to give.

"Wrap your wand, don't sleep around and Gryffindor girls should never, under any circumstance, take their knickers off," Teddy replied, sternly.

"You're disgusting," Farrah said, standing up. "I'll never know why our lovely Victoire holds you in such high esteem, you prat!"

"Search me."

Farrah huffed and Teddy laughed as she sat between Sarah and Chris on the other side of the common room.

"That good?" Victoire asked, her blue eyes sparkling.

Teddy took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves and steady his beating heart. The fact of the matter was that during the whole horrifying debacle of Professor Longbottom's talk, Teddy couldn't help thinking about Victoire the entire time.

"_Sex is an important step in any relationship."_ Victoire.

"_There are many spells, salves and potions you or your partner can take for contraception."_ Victoire.

"_There are, er, other things you can do besides having intercourse." _ Victoire.

Teddy felt all those thoughts immediately come flying back. It wasn't unheard of for a fifth year, fifteen year old boy to start having thoughts about girls. Teddy was sure that Uncle Bill would have his bollocks if he knew.

"You have no idea, Little Vicky."

Victoire smiled and Summoned her bag from underneath the couch on the other side of the common room. "Couldn't have been that bad. Longbottom's an alright bloke," she reasoned. Teddy shrugged in response.

"It was better than when Uncle Harry tried to explain it to me last summer. Something about birds and bees? Those Muggle relatives of his were _mental_."

Victoire began to rummage through her bag and finally took out a **banana**.

Teddy was mesmerised as she delicately unpeeled the banana. He coughed to cover the awkward feelings and emotions he started to feel. Victoire had no idea what she was doing and Teddy tried to focus on the chatter in the common room.

She finally took a large bite of the banana, closing her eyes, clearly enjoying the delicious fruit.

Teddy struggled to keep his jaw from dropping.

Suddenly Victoire's eyes sprang open and she swallowed the fruit, looking mortified. "Oh Teddy, I'm so sorry, did you want a banana too?"

Teddy coughed and felt his cheeks flush red. "Er, no thanks Vic. I've, umm, got some Charms homework I should be doing. Right. Well. Thanks," he stammered, rushing to the dorms, missing Victoire's shared grin across the common room.


	9. Not Quite Christmas

**A/N:** Fluff, ahoy!

**Chapter Nine: Not Quite Christmas**

Teddy pulled his favourite scarf tighter around his neck. The path to Hogsmeade was covered in snow and Teddy felt the chill settle on his bones. He tried to ignore his friends mucking around behind him and focused on the _Three Broomsticks_ in the distance.

Today, he and Victoire were exchanging Christmas presents. He clutched the small gift in his pocket and took a deep breath. It was the first year they wouldn't be spending the Christmas holidays together—Teddy was staying with the Potters and Victoire was going to Paris to visit her French relatives.

Teddy knew that he would see her soon but it had come to the point where Teddy felt like he was going to go mad when he didn't at least speak to her once every day. He wasn't entirely sure when he had stopped looking at Victoire as his annoying, sweet and fun best friend and started looking at her as his beautiful, funny and feminine potential love interest.

Finally he arrived at the _Three Broomsticks_ and took a deep breath. Teddy wasn't sure he had the nerve. He had been Sorted into Gryffindor for a reason but Teddy often found himself feeling more like a Slytherin every day. Apart from scary, new feelings for Victoire; Teddy was feeling overwhelmed with the secret of his Metamorphmagus abilities.

He heard soft giggles from behind him.

"Piss off, Sarah," he snapped.

Suddenly a snowball hit Teddy square in the back. He grabbed his wand and with a flick of his wrist, sent a snowball flying in the same direction.

It wasn't Sarah.

Teddy looked at Victoire in horror as snow began to fall off her head. "Vic, I'm so sorry..."

Victoire responded by flinging another snowball his way, hitting him in the face.

"Oomph!"

Teddy heard a loud voice through the icy water dripping on his head.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

Teddy ducked as snowballs flew over his head. He felt a small hand slip into his own, yanking him out of the crossfire. Victoire shook off the snow from her hair and dried it with her wand.

"That was brilliant!" she enthused, trying to stop herself from laughing at Teddy's wet blue hair and clothes.

"Way to blindside a bloke," Teddy protested. He shoved his hand into his pocket and made sure the small gift hadn't been ruined.

"Couldn't resist," she cheeked. She leant forward and cast a drying spell on his clothes and gently touched his blue hair. "I love your blue hair, Teddy. Reckon it's about time you stopped hiding it."

"I have something for you," Teddy said, changing the subject. He pulled out the gift.

"Teddy, you didn't have to..." Victoire started, eyeing off the package.

"Yes I did. You'll be in France and I'll be at Uncle Harry's...just, just open it."

He shoved the package into her waiting hands. She opened it slowly. Teddy watched her, his heart beating wildly in the process. She took out the dragon-skinned diary and let her hands run over it.

"Er, it's probably nothing special compared to what jolly old '**Saint Nick'** will bring you but..."

"Teddy, it's beautiful," Victoire breathed, turning the diary in her hand. Teddy smiled as she read out the inscription on the back.

"Little Vicky."

With all her might, she hugged Teddy.

Teddy smiled and hugged her back, allowing his hair to flicker from blue, to brown and finally, to white, to match the surrounding snow.


	10. Not Quite A Discussion

**A/N:** A sequel of sorts to the previous chapter.

**Chapter Ten: Not Quite A Discussion**

Teddy sighed and ordered yet another chess piece of move. James sat opposite him, staring intently at the board as the pieces began to bicker. Teddy barely noticed when James finally won. James cheered wildly as Albus began to clap his hands.

"He beat you again, Teddy?" Ginny asked as she finished braiding Lily's hair, giving it a gentle tug into place.

"Fair and square, Mum!" James boasted.

"Cheeky," Teddy laughed, packing the wizarding chess set away, much to James's dismay.

"Come on Teddy, one more game!"

"Please Teddy!" asked Albus.

Mercifully, Harry stepped in. "Leave Teddy alone, boys," he gentled scolded. "Teddy, reckon you could help me in the kitchen?"

"Sure, Uncle Harry."

Teddy stood and briefly took in the domestic scene in front of him. Teddy missed his Gran terribly over the holidays, but he always felt welcome and amongst family with the Potters. Harry smiled and ruffled Teddy's bright blue hair. "You're growing older and thicker every day," he teased.

"Thicker, you reckon?"

Harry laughed and passed Teddy a cloth to dry the dishes. "Sometimes** you're as thick as a brick wall**, Teddy."

Teddy was confused. "Huh?"

"Heard from Victoire yet?"

Teddy blushed. "Er, no, but I'm happy she's having a good time in France."

"Bollocks you are," Harry replied, looking at Teddy pointedly. Teddy wasn't sure when Harry had caught onto his one-sided love affair with Victoire but he certainly wasn't happy it wasn't a secret. "You two are worse than Ron and Hermione."

Harry laughed at Teddy looked affronted.

"Look, all I'm saying is that you're getting older and probably starting to notice Victoire, and probably other girls..."

"Both you and Uncle Neville have already tortured me enough with that talk, thanks," Teddy replied sarcastically.

Harry put a hand on Teddy's shoulder. "You're a good boy, Teddy Lupin. Use that brain of yours. If you fancy her, say something. Don't spend forever wondering."

Harry handed Teddy a dish with a knowing smile on his face. Suddenly, Lily's face appeared in the doorway.

"Teddy, come quick! A present just appeared under the tree and it's got your name on it!"

Teddy shoved the dish back into Harry's hands and ran back to the sitting room. Albus and James had joined Lily next to the present.

"Go on, open it!" James urged, shoving the present into Teddy's arms.

"Who's it from?" Lily asked, practically bouncing. Teddy ignored Ginny's laughter as he took the present and inspected it.

"Is it from your Gran?" Albus asked.

Teddy didn't need to open it. He stared at the loopy writing that bore his name_: Teddy Lupin_. He opened the card that sat atop the beautifully wrapped gift.

_Teddy,_

_Wishing you a very Happy Christmas. Sorry I couldn't give this to you in person. France is beautiful but I will miss a lot of things about an English Christmas. Give my love to the family. _

_Missing you,_

_Little Vicky_

Teddy caught eyes with Harry from across the room.

"It was from Victoire."


	11. Quite a Ruckus

**A/N:** Updates will be slower, due to RL getting in the way. For anyone who is interested, I've provided a tentative update schedule for anyone who is interested on my profile.

**Chapter Eleven: Not Quite A Ruckus**

Silence filled the Great Hall. Teddy stared at the sea of shocked faces and tried to avoid the eyes of his Housemates. Eventually, silence gave way to whispers and taunts and Teddy was surprised that he hadn't accidentally blown up the Slytherin table with the amount of fear and raw emotion running through him.

He ran his hand through his shock of bright pink hair and locked eyes with Professor Longbottom at the head table. He smiled encouragingly at Teddy who took a deep breath.

"He's got Polyjuice!" shouted a Slytherin.

"Pink is your colour, Teddy!" screamed a Ravenclaw girl.

"Do something else, Teddy!" yelled out a Hufflepuff.

The Gryffindors began to clap and cheer and suddenly, the sound of cheering charms filled the Great Hall.

"He's a freak!" yelled the Slytherin Quidditch Captain. Teddy grinned as Dominique hurled what was surely a jinx from the other end of the Slytherin table at the captain.

As McGonagall silenced the cheering charms, Gryffindor began to chant their Quidditch sports cries. Teddy summoned his broom and mounted it, glaring at the Slytherin Captain, who had undoubtedly spiked Teddy's pumpkin juice. He changed his hair to gold and red.

"He's a Metamorphmagus!"

"Bloody hell, Teddy!"

"FREAK!" shouted another Slytherin, earning herself a jinx from a scowling Victoire.

"Slytherin is going DOWN!" shouted Mikey, sending red sparks from his wand, standing on the chairs.

"I LOVE YOU SARAH!" cried Chris, as he joined Mikey on the chairs, holding his hand out to Sarah.

Not even Teddy was expecting that particular confession.

"**VOLDEMORT'S NIPPLE!"** declared Victoire, standing up, alongside her Housemates, earning her shrieking laughter from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables.

Teddy looked at her in shock as she took out a suspicious looking WWW package and let small fireworks erupt across the tables. As the rest of the school began to howl in laughter, McGonagall's face began to turn into the ugliest combination of a glare and a scowl.

"You five, detention!" she said, sternly. "Fifty points from Gryffindor!"

Teddy turned and grinned at his Housemates.

o0o

"What were you thinking, Mr. Lupin?" McGonagall asked loudly, bearing down on him.

"That git spiked my pumpkin juice..."

"Spiked your pumpkin juice he may have, Mr. Lupin, but causing a ruckus in the Great Hall was completely your fault!"

Teddy didn't reply.

"And you Miss Weasley!"

Victoire held her head high.

"Using Weasley products is banned from this school," she began, her face beginning to turn red, creating a contrast between her face and her black hat. "_Especially_ for Prefects, who are charged with confiscating said items from younger students!"

McGonagall sat down behind the desk and stared at two identical pieces of parchment. "Professor Longbottom and I have come up with a suitable punishment for the pair of you. Letters will be sent to your parents, Miss Weasley, and to both Mrs. Tonks and Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. "Also, Miss Weasley, I have decided that you will not have your prefect duties taken from you, rather, you will be drafting a letter of apology to the school for your reckless behaviour. In addition, you will be drafting a letter to Mr. George Weasley of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes requesting his more dangerous products no longer be sold to Hogwarts students."

Teddy watched as Victoire's cheeks were set aflame. She had never looked more like a Weasley and Teddy felt his heart begin to beat faster. He unconsciously turned his hair blonde.

"Be thankful the pair of you weren't expelled. Please send in the other three on your way out."

Teddy and Victoire both sprang to their feet and shared a quiet grin as they left the Headmistress's office, Professor Longbottom behind them.

"Miss Weasley, please tell your Uncle that I'll be watching _very closely_," he warned. "And also, tell him that Voldemort's nipple? Brilliant."


	12. Not Quite Love

**Chapter Twelve: Not Quite Love**

"I love him!" Victoire announced, flicking her long, blonde hair. "I need to go see him. NOW."

As Victoire tried to stand, Teddy gently pulled her back down.

"Vic, you need to calm down."

She wrestled out of his grip. "You can't keep me away from him, Teddy," she deadpanned.

_Like hell I can't. _

Teddy shot a look of panic to Dominique.

"It was one of your lot who did this to her," he snapped. Dominique crossed her arms and glared back at Teddy.

"My lot?"

"Snakes," he replied. "Slippery, slimy snakes!"

"Don't you call him that!" shrieked Victoire, standing up again. "I love him, Teddy! Dominique, you'll fetch him for me, won't you?"

"What's wrong with her, Teddy? Has she completely lost it?"

"That bloody prick Sebastian Flint slipped her some **Amortentia** in Potions," Teddy seethed, trying to maintain a gentle hold on a squirming Victoire.

"Bollocks!" Dominique swore, in shock.

"Teddy, I have to see him. We're in love," she pointed out again. Teddy fought to keep his eyes and hair from turning green. The irony was not lost on him, and yet again he silently both blessed and cursed his late mother.

"Farrah's gone to get Professor Davies," Teddy told Victoire and she suddenly got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Vic, did you hear that? He'll sort you out in no time!" Dominique enthused, causing Victoire to squeeze her hand tightly.

"You'll be my maid of honour at our wedding, Dominique? You can even wear green. Sebastian _loves_ green."

As Teddy fought the urge to turn his wand on himself, the door opened and a worried Farrah and Professor Davies entered the empty classroom.

"Hello, Professor!" said Victoire, happily. "Farrah, you're back! Did you see Sebastian?"

"See, Professor?" Farrah pointed out.

"Miss Weasley, did you notice anything funny in your pumpkin juice at lunch?" Professor Davies asked kindly, as he quickly mixed a potion from a variety of vials from his briefcase.

Victoire shook her head. "Not at all, Professor. But then again, at lunchtime, Sebastian Flint was staring at me from the Slytherin table. Can you believe it Professor?"

"You can fix it, right?" Teddy asked nervously.

Professor Davies put his hand reassuringly on Teddy's shoulder. "If you move out of the way, Mr. Lupin, we can have Miss Weasley sneering at the Slytherins in no time. No offence, Miss Weasley," he added, motioning to Dominique.

"Is something going to happen to that pri...err, so-called _prefect_, Sebastian Flint?" demanded Teddy as Professor Davies handed Victoire a goblet.

"A toast to Miss Weasley and her new found love of Mr. Flint," toasted Professor Davies, raising an empty goblet.

"Thank you so much!" gushed Victoire, as she downed the potion quickly.

Within seconds, her large grin turned into a look of horrified surprise.

"What-?"

"Oh thank Merlin," sighed Dominique, pushing the Professor out of the way to sit next to her sister. "Thanks for the invitation, Vic, but I'd rather not be the maid of honour at your wedding to Sebastian Flint."

"Flint? Where the bloody hell did you pull that idea fr..."

She stopped and looked at Teddy.

"I'll kill him!" she screeched, standing up, forcing Teddy to once again restrain her.

"I suggest you give Miss Weasley some time to calm down then come along and meet me in Professor McGonagall's office," Professor Davies advised. "Miss Weasley, if you feel a bit of nausea, its completely common for the antidote, but go along and see Madam Pomfrey if it becomes unbearable."

"Thank you, Professor," said, Teddy stealing a quick glance at Victoire's fiery eyes.

"Flint...that miserable toe-rag!" Victoire said angrily, wrestling out of Teddy's grip again and sitting down with a huff.

"He'll be in a lot of trouble, Victoire," Farrah said, patting her on the back.

"You were right about something at least, Victoire. I would look stunning in a green dress," Dominique added.

"I can go rough him up a bit, if you like?" Teddy offered with a smile. "No-one messes with my girl!"

Dominique raised her eyebrows, Farrah grinned and Victoire turned red.

"Er, well, that's to say..."

"Thanks, Teddy," Victoire replied warmly.


	13. Quite a Kiss

**A/N:** This chapter contains a portrayal of underage drinking and general teenage debauchery.

**Chapter Thirteen: Quite a Kiss**

Music blared throughout the room and Teddy laughed as Sarah pulled Chris up to dance. He hoped the soundproofing charms he had put around the room held as he heard a goblet tumble to the floor, followed by loud laughter.

He took another drink of his butterbeer.

"Hi Teddy!"

Teddy turned to face Cindy Bones, a Ravenclaw fifth-year. "Hey, Cindy," he replied politely.

"Nice party, Teddy!"

He grinned. "Thanks!"

"I thought we might be able to, you know, fire it up a little, what do you reckon?" she asked, pulling out a large bottle of Ogden's **Firewhiskey** from her shoulder bag.

Mikey spied the exchange from the other side of the room and bounded over. "Bloody hell, Cindy! Where'd you get the goods?"

She grinned and opened the bottle with her wand. "I'm a bit too smart for my own good."

"Brilliant!" he said and laughed as she took the first drink.

"Oi, we have firewhiskey!" yelled Teddy and the room erupted in a cheer.

"Let's play a game," suggested Mikey as he took the next drink, wincing as the alcohol burned. Teddy laughed and followed suit. His hair, which had been turquoise, briefly shifted to brown and then turned a fiery red. His eyes watered and he coughed.

"Shit, that's strong," he wheezed as the rest of the party came to sit on the floor as the bottle. Through his watery eyes, Teddy spied Victoire as she sat between Farrah and a seventh year Hufflepuff he didn't recognise.

"What about a game those barmy Muggles play?" suggested Chris. "It's called Spin the Bottle. You spin the bottle and you have to kiss whoever it lands on...me and Sarah won't play, of course," he added, squeezing his girlfriend's hand as she passed him the firewhiskey.

"I'm keen!" announced Cindy and Teddy nodded in agreement.

Mikey spun the bottle first and the crowd cheered as he leant in and gave Farrah a quick kiss on the mouth. As Teddy watched the others laughing, the bottle of firewhiskey ended up back in his hands. As he took a drink, he watched in horror as the butterbeer bottle spun to Victoire.

He looked up and saw the idiot Hufflepuff grinning. Teddy felt his face grow hot as Victoire leant forward and gave her new friend a very passionate snog.

"Bloody hell, Vic, come up for air sometime!" shouted Sarah. Teddy averted his eyes and for a split second, caught Cindy's eye.

Finally, Victoire pulled away from the beaming Hufflepuff. "Your turn now!" suggested Mikey and Victoire took a deep breath.

"Be careful, Vic, Teddy looks like he's about to burst," joked Chris. "His Little Vicky's all grown up and snogging the big boys!"

"Shut it, you git!" Teddy yelled and avoided looking at Victoire as she delicately spun her bottle. He looked away, wondering why he had agreed to play the stupid game, when Chris's raucous laughter attracted his attention.

The bottle was pointed directly at Teddy.

"You have to do it, Victoire, those are the rules," reasoned Farrah.

"Wait, what?"

"Bottle's pointed at you, mate. Pucker up!" said Mikey, grinning.

"This is ridiculous," muttered Teddy as he crawled into the middle of the makeshift circle.

"Rules are rules," repeated Farrah as Victoire followed suit.

"We can back out, Vic," whispered Teddy as Victoire finally met him in the middle.

"It'll be alright Teddy, real quick, yeah?"

Teddy nodded, fearing his heart would stop beating as Victoire inched closer to him.

"Just, don't tell my Dad, yeah? Or Uncle Charlie for that matter," she whispered as finally, her lips descended onto his.

Teddy was positive that the room was screaming and cheering but in that moment, everything was silent. Victoire's lips were as soft as he imagined and he was sure that she was working her Veela magic. A quick kiss might've ended, but Teddy felt the firewhiskey working, as he deepened the kiss.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, Victoire pulled away.

Teddy was amazed he hadn't morphed into a giant blob.

"See, nothing to it!" enthused the Hufflepuff as Mikey slapped him on the back. Feeling dazed, he moved back to his spot, replaying the kiss in his mind.

"Teddy, you have to spin again," Cindy said, interrupting his happy moment. Mindlessly, Teddy spun the bottle. He stole a quick glance at Victoire, who was flushed red. She tore her eyes away from him and Teddy frowned as he noticed the Hufflepuff's hand placed dangerously close to hers.

Finally, the bottle stopped and Teddy could have groaned when it landed on Cindy.

"Rules are rule," Farrah repeated and Teddy closed his eyes and planted a quick kiss on Cindy.

As he pulled away, he noticed the Hufflepuff whispering in Victoire's ear.

Chris's eyes followed Teddy's gaze and he cleared his throat.

"Oi, Cannons are playing. What say we ration out the rest of this firewhiskey and play a drinking game?"

As the circle disbanded, Teddy frowned as Victoire grabbed the Hufflepuff's hand and separate from the rest of the group.

As the rest of the boys went to fix the wireless, Cindy sauntered over to Teddy.

"Some kiss," she said. "Care for a repeat?"

Teddy discreetly looked around and his heart sank as he realised Victoire was probably off having a repeat of her own kiss with the Hufflepuff.

Teddy stared blankly at Cindy until he forced a bright smile onto his face. To answer her, he leant forward, and in full view of the rest of the party, kissed her again.


	14. Not Quite Yet

**Chapter Fourteen: Not Quite Yet**

"What an absolute cow!"

Teddy groaned as Sarah started to rip into his ex-girlfriend, Cindy, again.

"Enough, please."

"Well she is! I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart. She is an idiot and a cow and I ought to go over there and box her ears in!"

"Who uses that phrase, Sarah?" asked Mikey as he shovelled a sandwich into his mouth.

"He's fine Sarah, just leave him alone, will you?" Chris demanded as he downed the last of his butterbeer.

Teddy had escaped to the Three Broomsticks with his so-called friends to avoid the pitied looks and jeers from the rest of the students. Cindy had just very publically dumped him, right in the Great Hall at breakfast.

If Teddy was being honest with himself, he was quite relieved but that certainly hadn't stopped Sarah from bad mouthing her to any Gryffindor willing to listen. Teddy had been deathly afraid that his pushed-aside feelings for Victoire had been made obvious but thankfully, Cindy had broken up with him because she felt that another Ravenclaw would be a more suited match for her intellectual ability.

"He's not fine! Did you hear what that harlot called him? She suggested that she was smarter than Teddy. Teddy, the Beater! Teddy, the sixth year who is doing all the hard subjects so he can get into the Auror program. Slytherins may be bigots and elitists but Ravenclaws think everyone else has an IQ of about four!"

"What's an IQ?" Chris wondered out loud.

Just as Teddy was about to reassure Sarah that he was indeed fine, the door swung open to reveal a shivering and crying Victoire.

"Bloody hell, that girl seems to feel your pain," Mikey commented as she pushed through the crowd to get a table at the back, on her own.

"Where's Mortimer?" Sarah asked, searching the front entrance. "They're normally attached at the hip."

"I know," Teddy grumbled, taking another sip of his butterbeer, silently wishing for something stronger.

"Shouldn't you go over there? She is your friend after all," suggested Sarah.

"Do you ever stop talking?" complained Chris. Teddy stayed silent and tried to spy on Victoire. Normally either Farrah or Mortimer accompanied her and it had been a while since Teddy had spent any quality time with her..

"They've probably just had a fight—again."

"Well Farrah is in the hospital wing with dragon pox so if they have, it doesn't look like she will have a shoulder to cry on," Sarah suggested. "You should go over, Teddy."

He shot Mikey and Chris a look and then looked back at Victoire who was still crying. Teddy sighed and excused himself and made his way over to her.

"G-G-Go away, Teddy."

"What's the matter, Little Vicky?" Teddy asked. "Do you need a hug from your **teddy bear**?"

Victoire let out a small laugh. "You hate that nickname."

Teddy shrugged. "I was trying to protect my masculine identity. Seeing as Cindy verbally removed my bollocks in front of the entire school this morning, I'd say any chance at reclaiming my masculinity is officially over."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. She's a right cow," Victoire said tearfully.

"So either you're feeling really sorry that my ex-girlfriend is a right bitch, or you and Sir Mortimer of Stuffytown had another fight."

"We had a fight alright. The prat dumped me."

Teddy stared at her as her eyes welled with tears again. "That sorry excuse of a Hufflepuff dumped you?"

Victoire nodded.

Teddy stood. "I'll kill him."

"Please Teddy, sit down!"

"When did all this happen?" Teddy asked, before calling for two butterbeers.

"Right after Cindy opened her fat trap. Mortimer thought he'd follow suit. It was a little less public than yours though. Said it wasn't working out between us, he thought I was too young for him and that he was expected to 'maintain a certain image' after he graduated Hogwarts. Completely mental."

"Good riddance to him," Teddy said, taking Victoire's hand in his own. He marvelled at its softness.

"Thanks, Teddy," whispered Victoire, wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry that we haven't really spoken lately."

"It's okay, Vic..."

"No, it's not. I've been busy with O. and with Farrah and Mortimer and, well... I've missed you."

Teddy was suddenly taken back to the memory of when they had first kissed. He tried to focus on what she was saying but found that he was staring at her lips.

"I've missed you too."

Victoire became uncharacteristically quiet as a young wizard levitated their butterbeers to them amongst the busy crowd.

"Look, Vic-"

"Teddy..."

They both awkwardly paused.

"Look, Teddy, I really wanted to talk to you about that night when we..."

"Kissed?" Teddy supplied.

"Yeah. It was..."

"Weird," Victoire finished.

Teddy felt his heart sink yet again as he thought about the variety of other he words he would have used to describe the experience; weird certainly not being one of them.

She shook her head. "No, not weird. Bad timing maybe."

Teddy's heart nearly skipped a beat and he struggled to keep his hair turquoise.

"Bad timing?"

"I like you, Teddy. You're my best friend," Victoire emphasised. "It's just not..."

"The right time," Teddy finished.

Victoire smiled and squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry that cow dumped you," she said softly.

"I'm sorry that Hufflepuff is such a git."

Teddy grinned as Victoire silently took a sip of her butterbeer.

_Soon. _


	15. Not Quite Goodbye

**Chapter Fifteen: Not Quite Goodbye**

Teddy gripped his wand as he left the classroom and his last N.E.W.T exam; Defence Against the Dark Arts. The examiner had been an Auror and Teddy felt reasonably confident he had achieved an Outstanding.

He was sore from fighting and braced himself when Victoire came charging at him from around the corner.

"How did it go? Could you sort out your Patronus? What jinxes did they do?" she asked hurriedly. Teddy shoved his wand in his pocket and put his hands on her shoulders.

"It was brilliant, Vic!"

Chris and Mikey rounded the corner. "How was it?" Chris asked, gripping his own wand tightly.

"You'll be fine, mate. Practical is easy."

"Good luck!" Victoire called after him as he entered the classroom. Mikey stood between them, awkwardly.

"So..."

"Goodbye, Mikey," Teddy snapped and motioned for Victoire to follow him. It was lunch time and Teddy led her to Great Hall.

"I can't believe you've just taken your last N.E.W.T, Teddy. I'm so proud of you. Your parents would be so proud of you!" Victoire said as she took her seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Thanks Little Vicky. I felt good in there; like Mum and Dad were watching and cheering. I even turned my hair pink, in her honour," he boasted.

"Show off."

"You've finished, Teddy. You're going to graduate from Hogwarts. You're going to be an _Auror_. And I'll still be stuck here deciding what I'm going to do with my life and making sure Louis doesn't get into mischief," she said sadly. "What am I going to do without you?"

Teddy grinned. "It's not like I'll never see you, Vic," he pointed out, grabbing a sandwich from the plate in front of him and shoving it in his mouth. "We're family."

"We're more than family," she corrected him. "But Farrah and I will be lonely without you all, even that git Mikey. What will I do when I need you to make me laugh with your McGonagall impressions?"

"Uncle Bill has a pensieve, doesn't he? Well, here you go..."

Still holding his half-eaten sandwich, Teddy morphed into a perfect imitation of McGonagall. "Miss Weasley, fifty points from Gryffindor!"

Teddy quickly changed back. "Why, Professor McGonagall, I reckon that might be a bit unfair."

Once again, Teddy changed. "Perhaps a marriage proposal might be in order, Mr. Lupin?"

"**No Professor McGonagall, I will not marry you**!" Teddy shouted, back as himself. Victoire began to laugh until Teddy noticed a glimpse of a pointy, black hat.

"Well Mr. Lupin, that is quite a relief," Professor McGonagall said, standing stoically behind him.

In a very unladylike, fashion, Victoire spat out her pumpkin juice.

"Can't say I didn't appreciate the offer though," Teddy cheeked.

"You may have just finished your final exam, Mr. Lupin, but you are yet to graduate. May I remind you that you can still be issued detention?"

"Sorry Professor," Victoire apologised and kicked Teddy's leg under the table.

Professor McGonagall gave them one last look and left the Great Hall.

"You're an idiot!" Victoire hissed, giving Teddy one final kick.

Teddy grinned in response. "A lovable idiot."

"When do you find out if you've made it into the Auror Program?"

"After the N.E.W.T results are mailed out. Reckon Harry will probably know before I do though," Teddy replied, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"So you're not going with your Gran to Spain this summer?" Victoire asked hopefully.

"Well that depends. Are you buggering off to France again this year?"

Victoire shook her head. "_Non_."

Teddy smiled wildly. "So if you'll be home for summer, and I'll be home for summer..."

Victoire leant forward. "Yes, Teddy?"

Teddy swallowed the last bite of his sandwich and took a deep breath. "Do you, want to, well, maybe...go out with me, sometime, during the summer break?"

Teddy felt like he was going to be sick as he waited for Victoire to reply. She paused and suddenly a shy smile played on her lips.

"_Oui_," she replied.

"Best start preparing now, Little Vicky," Teddy reasoned.

Victoire leant forward. "In case you haven't noticed, Theodore, _mon ami_, I haven't been little in a long time."

Teddy blushed as Victoire placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

*_mon ami_- my friend


	16. I Love You

**A/N:** Quite a few chapters all at once, but I finally finished it and wanted to share it. It was a wonderful challenge, and I've officially fallen in love with Teddy/Victoire. Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed and shared the journey. I give you this final fluffy chapter.

**Chapter Sixteen: I Love You**

Victoire impatiently looked around the platform.

"'Eel be 'ere_, chèri_," Fleur soothed as she gently kissed Victoire's head, still holding Louis's hand.

"Stop worrying so much, you'll get wrinkles," advised Dominique as she straightened her green tie.

"I cannot believe zis, _mon bébé_, 'e eez off to 'ogwarts!" Fleur gushed, pinching Louis's cheeks.

"And you, my beautiful girls!" she continued, earning a blush from Victoire and an eye-roll from Dominique. "Zey are all grown up!"

"Daddy, Harry did say they'd let him come, didn't he?" Victoire asked nervously, fiddling with her trunk.

Bill put his arm around her. "Yes he'll be here, but give a bloke a chance to catch up," he begged. "It's not every day a father has to relinquish final hugging rights on the platform. My baby is all grown up."

"Teddy!" Louis interrupted, waving furiously.

With a sigh of relief, Victoire spied Teddy's shock of turquoise hair weaving through the crowd.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologised, kissing Fleur on the cheek.

"Uncle Bill," he said politely, shaking Bill's hand.

"Reckon we could probably drop the 'Uncle' part now, don't you think, _Theodore_?"

"Daddy!" Victoire admonished. "Hi, Teddy," she said shyly, turning her attention away from her laughing parents.

"Hi Vic," he replied.

"Oh look, I think I see Uncle Percy," said Dominique loudly, gently shoving Louis and his trolley in the opposite direction.

"Come, Bill," Fleur said, tugging on his arm.

Bill resisted and took one last look at Victoire. "I'll see you at Christmas, baby girl."

"Goodbye Daddy," Victoire said slowly.

"I'm so glad you came," Victoire said, hugging Teddy.

"Pays to know the Head Auror," Teddy quipped.

"How am I going to cope without you?" Victoire asked. "You won't be sitting in the common room reading letters from Harry. You won't be down with Hagrid chasing the Blast-Ended Skrewts. You won't be on the Quidditch pitch or drinking firewhiskey. You just won't be there."

Teddy lifted her hands and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "I'll only be a letter or a Floo call away," he said softly. "When I'm not catching renegade wizards of course."

"Or witches," Victoire added.

Teddy chuckled. "I'll miss you too Vic."

Victoire felt her heart race as Teddy leant in and tenderly kissed her. The noises around the platform disappeared and Victoire felt on top of the world.

Teddy pulled away and glanced at his watch. "It's nearly eleven."

"I know."

"Vic, there's something I wanted to say to you, before you left..."

"Yes, Teddy?" Victoire pressed, trying to calm her nerves.

"The thing is, Little Vicky, we've known each other a long time. You have been my best friend since I could remember. I remember the way we used to play in the mud, the way I pulled on your pigtails. I remember your first kiss and the way you reacted to _my _first kiss, all those years ago. I also remember the way I felt when, one day I looked at you, and instead of seeing a girl, I saw a young woman who was kind and beautiful and who took my breath away," Teddy said, his voice quivering as if he were about to lose his nerve.

"Oh Teddy," Victoire sighed.

"The thing is...Victoire, I love you," he said, looking into her eyes.

Victoire let herself stare at Teddy for only a split second. "Teddy Lupin, I love you too."

They kissed again before hearing a snicker from around the corner.

"Sod off, James," Teddy growled without even turning around.

"But—" they both heard him whine.

"Bugger off, Jamie!" Victoire shouted, ignoring the scandalised looks of the waiting passengers.

"Reckon he's going to tell everyone know," Victoire lamented.

"Good," Teddy replied with a smile.

They heard the train sounding in the background.

"I have to go now, Dominique and Farrah are probably waiting for me. Not to mention the rest of the first-year cousin brigade waiting for big bad Vicky to chase away the first-year blues."

"Have a good year, Vic. I'll see you at Christmas."

Victoire softly kissed Teddy one last time. "You'll be here waiting?" she asked, full of hope.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."


End file.
